BBangs and DDrums
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: "I knew you'd like it" Chad whispered, kissing me on the cheek. Chad buys a drum kit and teaches his girlfriend, Sonny, how to play. Just some really fluffy Channy. One-shot.


**I actually wrote this story a while ago, but wasnt happy so I changed it up a bit :)**

**I dont own ANYTHING at all. Except a black drum kit just like Chad's :D**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

I just bought a drum kit from a music store on Hollywood Blv. and I hope it will impress Sonny. We dont get enough alone time together. I hope this will help it. I love this girl. She is so beautiful with her long dark brown curly hair the smells like strawberries. I love her chocolate brown eyes that I could just get lost in. I love how she's not embarrassed to be on a child's show like So Random!. I love how the only reason I started watching that childish show was so I could see her beautiful face. And I love how i'm as cool as CDC, but when i'm around her, i'll humiliate myself to get her attention.

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love with Sonny Munroe.

And now she is my girlfriend. And i'm the luckiest man alive.

Sonny's POV

I am heading towards my boyfriends dressing room, when I hear a big racket coming from inside the dressing room. I opened the door to see my boyfriend, Chad, playing the drums. He was doing the drummers head-banging and was wearing his fake b-bangs. I stared at him in shock for a moment before he noticed me. he flicked his b-bangs out of the way.

"Oh, hey, m'lady" Chad said sweetly.

"Hey Chad, what is all this?" I asked, gesturing towards the black drum set. He threw his drum sticks up in the air and caught them again.

"M'drums" He said with a cute smile. Gosh, me, Sonny Munroe, am in love with this guy. I walked over to the drum kit and ran my hand over the tom-toms. He gave me a mischevious look.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Want a go?" He asked, geasturing towards the drums with the drum sticks, eyebrows raised.

"No thanks" I said, and started to back up. His face fell a bit, but the he grabbed my waist and yanked me back, sitting me on his lap. I squieled.

"C'mon Munroe, you scared?" He asked with a fake pout.

"No, i'm just hopeless at this stuff, please dont make me do it" I asked as I leaned my head back to look at him. He smiled at me lovingly. He placed the drumsticks in my hands, then he grabbed my hands in his. He guided my hands to the snare drum and moved my hands to hit the snare with the drumsticks. It made a 'chh' sound. It sounded pretty cool, actually. I giggled at the sound of it and he moved my hand to hit it again. He placed hit foot on the kick drum pedal. He pressed down and it made a 'boom' sound. I liked the hollow sound of it so I placed my foot over his and pressed down on it. I heard the hollow sound again. I giggled again.

"I knew that you'd like it" Chad whispered in my ear as chills ran down my spine. "Keep going" he urged.

He moved my hand that wasn't hitting the snare, and moved it to the hi-hat, hitting it. It made a sound similar to a gong. I didnt like it. My face scrunched up. He noticed my expression and place his other foot onto the pedal for the high-hat, pressing down on it. He moved my hand to hit the high-hat again. I liked this sound much better. It was a short and quick 'ch'. I smiled and moved my hands to a beat on the drums. As our hands were moving the sticks up and down, he started pressing on the kick-drum pedal again. All of the sounds put together sounded really cool! I shreiked with excitement as he kissed my cheek, all the while we were still playing. We played for a little while longer and I laughed at the happiness of me playing the drums with Chad. We eventually stopped playing, and Chad hugged me from behind.

"Have fun?" He asked, his head on my shoulder. I laughed again and put my hands on his ones that were wrapped around my waist.

"Yes" I replied happily. I got up off his lap. He frowned as he watched me move over to his couch. I flopped down on the couch and in an instant, he was ontop of me, pinning my hands down on the couch, beside my head. I looked at him in shock but he just placed his mouth over mine. I kissed him back after a few seconds, and he growled and kissed me deeper. He had taken off his fake b-bangs a while ago, but his real bangs kept getting in my eyes. I wanted to move them out of my eyes but my hands were pinned to my sides by Chad. Oh, well, I thought, at least I get to kiss him.

I would spend most of my time kissing Chad, but I cant, due to filming and rehearsals, oh, and my life.

Finally, after some time, he pulled away from me and whispered "I love you, Munroe", looking into my eyes. I got lost in his ocean blue eyes, but managed to reply with "I love you too, Cooper".

He slowly lent down and grazed his lips across mine, lips barely touching. He must have been caught up in the moment because I quickly freed my hands and took hold of his face, and I passionately kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" He asked with a grin.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you, and you dont need a reason to kiss me?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, but CDC may just want to kiss you again" he smiled.

"Well CDC doesn't have to ask" I said. Then I pulled his face down, lips connecting.

This is my happily ever after.

Chad POV

Guess what. It worked!

And this is my happily ever after

Fin.

* * *

**So I know this sounds concieted - like Chad - but I really like this story!**

**But maybe it's just me.**

**Review and I will give you all a piece of SWAC when I own it :)**

**Georgyya**


End file.
